


Ego mythic au snippets

by Kitsunekitto



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Avian!Mark, Divine!Anti, Multi, Weredog!Bing, Werewolf!Chase, Witch!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunekitto/pseuds/Kitsunekitto
Summary: These are just snippets of my ego au on tumblr (mythichoardpile), thought I'd put them here too. My writing isn't the greatest, but I'm trying!





	1. Chapter 1

Bing had been working on a project when the twins burst in looking like they had the story of the century. Dog toys were suddenly being dumped in front of him, “what’s all this for?” He was confused, excited, but confused. Where did the twins even get all of these, were the twins even allowed out of the manor?

“We’ve been googling ways to keep you entertained, and what better way to keep a dog happy and entertained than dog toys!“ RJ said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world, and to the Jims it probably was.

There were all sorts of toys, it was getting hard to ignore the urge to transform and let loose. CJ was digging through a bag full, while RJ just looked on expectantly. Who gave them the money for all this?? “Yes that’s true, but why are you giving them to me? I’m not following.”

“We’ve noticed that you’ve been sad since Chase left, and we wanted to help you feel better.” RJ continued, “So, we wanted to know if you’d like to play with us? You know, in your dog form?”

That was probably the most innocent request ever, Chase leaving had been devastating, so Bing decided to work on projects to distract himself. He didn’t really think anyone had noticed, but here were the twins trying to cheer him up with dog toys and the promise of play time.

So who was he to say no to such an innocent request, “Yeah, lets go play.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jack was in the kitchen with Mark, helping to make dinner for everyone, laughter and yelling coming from the dinning room. “You think we made enough?”

“Not if Bing and Chase get to everything first” Jack’s teasing tone making the avian laugh. Making sure to keep his wings tucked, so he didn’t knock something over.

It was great to have everyone together after so long, the ocean between them making it difficult for visiting. So Jack was pleasantly surprised to receive a call from Dark, asking him to making the trip over. Apparently Dark was sick of hearing Mark complain about Bing and Edward. Who had both been, not so subtlety, hinting about wanting to see the others.

“You’re not wrong Mark,” the thought of how much those two could eat sent Jack into a fit of giggles, but seeing Mark stir an almost overflowing pot of spaghetti had him doubling over, “but Jesus that’s a lot of pasta!”

Mark’s wings had fluffed in indignation, “Did I overestimate the amount of pasta? Yes! Am I sad about it? Absolutely not!” And Mark couldn’t hold the straight face anymore, they both started laughing, the sound mixing with the others mingling, it was good to be together.


	3. "Against hope"

Glass was scattered all around them, their soft white glow making the shards sparkle like stars. Their shoulders shook with silent sobs, the tiny bundle shifted in their arms. A child. Their child, born from sacrifice, they had been foolish to think that they could create without sacrifice. Narci curled around the sleeping child, they didn’t envy them, but to be blissfully unaware of the loss surrounding their creation would be nice.

Hagne had been a good friend, the lesser spirit, had taught them how to live in this desolate place. “Mirror dimension” she had called it, as it reflected the human’s world. It didn’t though, the ground was shattered leaving grey, floating islands throughout the inky abyss. Reflective surfaces were scattered about all around, there were people in them sometimes, previously the only source of color here, but very rarely were the people consistent. 

The loud man, with the odd contraption on his head, had caught their attention years ago, one of the only consistent reflections. The mirror was shattered now, the pieces weren’t fading like they should, his familiar voice echoed quietly from them. That was good, It meant it could be fixed, but not by them, not anymore. How fitting that her little one be created from his mirror, an unfortunate tie they had tried to avoid. To break it now would only hurt the child, and leave the little one as colorless and trapped as they were.

Rising shakily, careful not to wake the baby, they wiped stray tears from their face. He was beautiful, and they already loved him so much. There was some discoloration along his neck, it didn’t seem to bother him though so they weren’t too worried about it.

They spoke quietly, the sound soft like bells, not something that a human could make, “I will call you Antigone.” 

And even though they had lost a friend, this was the happiest they’ve been in a long time. And for the first time, the surrounding darkness wasn’t as suffocating.


End file.
